1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure jaw of a compression device for installing floating floor elements, like laminates and ready-made parquet, from several, strip-shaped floor elements which are installed parallel to each other and joined by means of a tongue and groove connections to form a flooring surface.
2. Prior Art
For floating floor elements which consist of laminates or ready-made parquet, there is no total adhesive bonding to the floor, but instead, as a rule, only bonding of the two meter long, strip-shaped floor elements at the tongue and groove and spring connection therebetween. If this adhesive bonding is not done very exactly in the first row of an entire room floor area, individual errors add to each other with intolerable installation results in the end, so that a clean bonding at the wall opposite from where the installation began cannot be achieved. Therefore, during installation of the first row a number of the same type compression devices are used with a separation between them and with whose help the element rows are pressed together with not too much and not too little pressure.
There are various compression devices for the performance of these tasks on the market, in which the compression force is exerted with mechanical parts according to the knuckle joint principle or with a compression ratchet using a compression belt. In each case there are pressure jaws located on both ends of such a compression device for placement against the narrow edge of the floor panels. With the available compression devices, however, only one row of floor panels can be pressed together during installation parallel to the wall.